How Can a Girl Love a Boy? A Jim and Thumbelina Tale
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Based on the YouTube video by LoveAndHeartbreak. Jim is part of Thumbelina's life from the moment she steps out of the flower petals, they're inseparable friends that soon want-something more. As if this isn't hard enough, Thumbelina is snatched by the toads and becomes lost. Will she ever see Jim again? And if she does can she bear the agony of their size difference?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a combination of the original Thumbelina movie and the YouTube crossover video by LoveAndHeartbreak. I do not own any of the characters or plot elements, and I have LoveAndHeartbreak's permission to use her video of the same name for this story. Please look her up on YouTube, her work is incredibly sophisticated and beautiful. ~Enjoy!**

 **Jim and Thumbelina: How Can a Girl Love a Boy?**

 **The Seed**

The sun was starting to sink behind the hills as Jim wrapped up his errands at the marketplace. He would have to hurry if he wanted to make it back home before it got completely dark, and he knew he'd _better_ make it back or Mother would worry. Jim sighed. He had been a homeless little kid when the old woman had found him scavenging in a nearby town and adopted him over 10 years ago. He loved her dearly, but he also wanted to spread his wings a little—crew on one of those great ships in the city's port and go see the world. At the same time, he didn't want her to be lonely and fretting over him.

Putting his dilemma aside, the dark-haired boy shouldered his pack and stepped onto the main road towards home. He hadn't gone very far when a small, ripped sack, just peeking out of the grass on the side of the cobblestones, caught his attention. Bending down to investigate, Jim smiled with delight when he realized that the spilled goods were an assortment of seeds—flower seeds. Mother loved flowers, and with spring arriving soon she would be able to plant them and enjoy their beauty until next autumn. _And maybe_ , Jim thought guiltily as he gathered up the seeds and tied the sack carefully, _maybe they'll keep her happy while I am on a ship. Besides,_ he rationalized _, it's not like I won't be coming back. I just want to go for a little while._

Jim failed to return before dark, and as he came in the front door he heard Mother before he saw her. "James Hawkins! There you are, I was getting ready to go look for you, do you know how long it's been dark for, where have you been?" Smiling sheepishly, Jim set his bags down and starting unpacking. "I'm sorry Mother, I just lost track of time, it won't happen again. But really, you don't need to worry, I was perfectly fine." In a quieter voice he muttered, "I'm not a little kid anymore." The old woman sighed as she came over and brushed Jim's long bangs out of his face. "I know Jim, but worrying is something that mothers do. Goodness, it seems just yesterday you scarcely reached my elbow, and now you're almost grown up."

Jim gave her a hug before stepping back to the table and gesturing excitedly. "I have something for you, I found it as I was leaving the market." Triumphantly, he held up the sack and shook it slightly before pouring the contents onto the table. He was rewarded as a huge smile brightened his mother's face. "Flower seeds! Oh Jim, wherever did you get so many? Look, there is sunflower, sweetpea, marigold, nasturtium—now what is this?" Peering over her shoulder, Jim watched her pick out a large seed of a kind he'd never seen before. "It's the only one too," Jim said as he sorted through the pile on the wooden table. The old woman grabbed her spectacles to get a better look as she held the seed up to the lantern-light. "I haven't the faintest idea what it is. We'd better plant it on its own inside, just in case."

 **Thumbelina**

As the weather warmed and the trees put little leaf buds out, Jim watched as Mother carefully planted the mystery seed and placed the pot on the windowsill. Once it sprouted, Jim was amazed by how fast the green stalk grew, and soon it was tipped with a bright red bud. Jim's mother could hardly wait for it to open and reveal what kind of flower it was.

One spring day, Jim was in the middle of feeding the chickens on their small farm when Mother threw open the window and called that the flower was blooming. Jim hurried inside, having caught his mother's excitement over the whole matter, and stared as the flower rapidly unfurled its petals. Neither of them were prepared for what was inside it however. Jim gasped as the flower opened to reveal a tiny girl no bigger than his thumb lying in its center. Despite her diminutive size she looked about his age, with a light blue dress and honey-brown hair that fell to her waist. Waking up, the miniscule girl walked towards the edges of the red petals, and the old woman—who was still too awed to speak—held out her hand for this lovely creature to step onto. "Hello Mother," she said in a voice as clear and beautiful as a bell. Jim watched as his mother beamed at the little girl and asked her name; upon learning there wasn't one, the old woman named her Thumbelina.

The little family adjusted quite quickly to their new member, for everyone adored Thumbelina with her bright smile and eager questions about the very big world around her. Mother made her a tiny bed out of a walnut shell, which usually sat on the windowsill where her flower had bloomed, and they found acorn caps that she could use for little dishes. Though Thumbelina was a joy, each day brought trials to the tiny girl and worry to Jim and the old woman. It would only take one wrong swipe of the broom or any number of things to injure the girl, and Thumbelina was frequently falling into water troughs and other human items in her effort to help her family with the daily chores. It was also very easy for her to get lost outside, since she could not even see above the grass.

Jim was highly protective of Lina, as he called her; and it wasn't long after her arrival that he sewed pockets on the fronts of all his shirts, to carry her around more safely. The two quickly became almost inseparable, and as the summer passed Jim quietly decided to put off sailing for a little while. Lina loved to explore the farm and nearby woods with him, and he even took her on trips into town and to meet his friends. In the evenings when the chores were done they would all gather near the fireplace, with Jim and the old woman taking turns reading out loud.


	2. Section 2

**Boys, Fairies, and Inconvenient Attractions**

One autumn reading night the miniature girl was sitting on the bridge of Mother's spectacles and looking raptly at the pictures as Jim finished putting away the supper dishes, only half listening to the story. He was busy thinking about Lina—how happy he always was to see her whenever he returned from a trip he couldn't take her on, the way she twirled across the tabletop, the joyful songs that frequently burst from her lips. How eagerly she would hug his thumb—the only gesture of affection their size difference allowed for—and how he wished he could hug her back.

Jim's thoughts were dispersed by Lina's sudden question "…stories about little people?" The brown-haired boy stopped cleaning up to turn and listen to Mother's reply, curious in spite of himself. "As a matter of fact there are Thumbelina," Mother replied, turning to a different section of the book as she set Thumbelina down onto the page. The girl was beside herself upon seeing the illustration. "They _are_ little! Just like me!" She was practically hopping up and down with excitement, making Jim smile. "But what, what are those?" "Those are wings Thumbelina," Mother said in her soft voice, "these are fairies. They have wings so they can fly." "Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" "Well, I thought I did, once." " _Really_?" Thumbelina exclaimed. Jim watched as Mother chuckled and set her spectacles down on the page. "Look, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." Lina was intrigued by this idea, and her thoughts immediately went to Jim. Of course she appreciated that he kept her safe, but he was also her dearest friend, and they would spend hours talking with one another. Jim never made her feel unwanted or different; she loved his excitement when he built something, the laughter that accompanied him, the expression on his face when she sang. Unlike other people, Jim never once asked her to sing, just quietly enjoyed her moments of spontaneity. While she often wished she wasn't small—life would be _so_ much easier—it was Jim that really made her want to be big. _Was that love?_

Trying to hide her sadness—he couldn't possibly feel the same—Lina turned back to the picture of the newlywed fairies, crawling under the spectacles to get a better look. "I suppose," Thumbelina glanced up at her mother, "it works best if two people are, about the same size." Standing a ways away from the table Jim's heart fell, even as he told himself that Lina's words were perfectly reasonable. _How could a girl love a boy so much bigger than her? Wait a minute…_ The old woman replied gently, biting her lip, "Oh, well yes, of course." Thumbelina echoed her, too softly for Jim to hear the grief in her voice that matched his thoughts.

Lina stood in front of the book, using the moonlight to look at the pictures of fairies. As they were all going to sleep, Lina had asked Mother to prop the book up near her walnut shell bed so she could study the beautiful drawings some more. She danced slowly, pretending the fairy prince was twirling with her; but when she leaned in to give him a kiss visions of Jim filled her mind. Frustrated and confused, she tried to push all thoughts of him away.

Thumbelina had been around enough of his friends to recognize that most girls would find Jim very handsome, that he had plenty of opportunities with the local girls. And even if he did care for her, it would never work. She was just too small. He deserved someone he could be with normally. Thumbelina turned back to the picture of the fairy prince, wondering if he was real and trying to convince herself that thoughts of Jim were foolish. So Thumbelina sang as she gazed out at the stars, twirling her blue skirts and dreaming of princes that came in her size.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by a bright light coming from outside the window, which was cracked open slightly. _Is it a firefly?_ Before she could investigate however, the light went out and something came creeping around the window and into the room. "Oh!" Thumbelina gasped as she saw it was a _tiny man_. "Please, don't be frightened," he said worriedly, "I heard you singing, and I, well…" Still wary, Thumbelina glanced between the book and the little man, eyes widening when she saw the gossamer appendages emerging from his back. "Are, are you a…fairy?" He chuckled slightly, "Well of course I am! But what about you?" He flew towards Thumbelina, making her back away even as her jaw dropped in wonder. "Where are your wings?" "I don't have any." Frowning, the fairy started to speak when Thumbelina exclaimed happily, "I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world!" Belatedly remembering her manners, she walked over and held out her hand. "My name is Thumbelina, how do you do?" She marveled at the fairy man's hands, which were as tiny as her own, as he introduced himself. "And I am Pr-Cornelius, Cornelius, yes."

Overjoyed to meet someone like her, Thumbelina plied Cornelius with questions about his life, the fairy court, and what his world was like. His good looks did not escape her attention, nor the way he stood close to her and brushed her hand, hanging on to her every word. _Is this what love is?_ A loud buzzing sound startled her; Cornelius hurrying to explain that it was his bumblebee, after which he brought her out onto the windowsill to meet it. He proposed going for a spin, and as they soared into the night sky Thumbelina forgot all her thoughts about Jim, completely enraptured by Cornelius and the beautiful world he was showing her. They flew among the flowers, towards the stars, and skimmed the ponds; she sang with joy as they rested on a lily pad, unaware of the toads that watched spellbound and then followed them as the fairy man brought Thumbelina back home; promising to return soon.

 **Kidnapped!**

Meanwhile, Jim had been tossing and turning in his room, unaware of Lina's adventures as he struggled with his feelings. It wasn't until the tiny girl's conversation with Mother earlier that evening that Jim had really realized just how much he cared about her; how—if these fairies actually existed—afraid he was of losing her to one of them. She was so beautiful, surely if a fairy found out about her they would be smitten. After all, he was. Jim let out an aggravated sigh, running a hand through his hair. _Why did he have to see her this way? And why couldn't they be the same size? He wouldn't even mind being tiny if it meant—_

A sudden crash and the sound of breaking pottery sent Jim leaping out of bed and running towards the kitchen. "Lina! Are you alright?" But there was no reply; and when Jim reached the windowsill where they kept Lina's bed, she was gone. Completely panicked, Jim saw that her bed was missing, the book— _Mother must have propped it up for her_ —had been knocked over, and Thumbelina's flowerpot lay smashed on the floor. He heard Mother coming just as he noticed that the window was open. "Jim! What's going on? Is Thumbelina—" As she surveyed the wreckage, the old woman clapped her hands over her mouth and began to shake; Jim turning to her with a tearstained face. "I have to find her!" and he ran outside without bothering to grab a coat, shouting the tiny girl's name over and over into the night.

When Lina woke to the morning sun she lay in her walnut shell bed as always, so it took her a few seconds to understand that something was wrong. Very wrong. She couldn't see Mother in the kitchen, and there wasn't a kitchen for Mother to be in! She wasn't even inside, she realized as she squinted up at the blue sky. What was going on? Where _was_ she? Okay, last night Mother had left the book with her, she'd met a fairy and gone flying with him, then he'd brought her home and she had (eventually) gone to sleep. That was all she could remember, so how—

Thumbelina screamed as a green and brown face suddenly peered over the edge of her bed and gave a raucous chuckle. "Mama, she's awake!" _Toads_ , Thumbelina realized as she climbed out of her bed and looked around, _three—no, four of them_.She was on a boat near the edge of a pond covered in lily pads and hemmed by tall rushes; she didn't have a clue how far from home it was. Putting on a brave face, the tiny girl spoke. "Please, I don't know how I got here, I'm lost and I need to get home." The smallest toad, a female, came over and proceeded to explain that she and her sons were singers, and that Thumbelina was going to be a famous singer with them. The girl tried to politely decline, saying how worried her mother would be, but was cornered by the toads as she tried to step off the boat. The female toad insisted this was a golden opportunity for them all, and that Thumbelina was going to marry her oldest son.

Now Thumbelina knew she _really_ needed to get home. She tried to explain that she couldn't marry the toad because of her relationship with Cornelius—but then she thought of Jim and felt utterly confused. It didn't matter though, because the toads weren't listening. "Yes, yes! You will marry my son right now, and then we will all become rich and famous together! You stay here," they set Thumbelina on a solitary lily pad in the middle of the pond, "while we get the priest. We'll be right back to have the wedding." As they sailed away Thumbelina called out, "Wait, _wait_ , I want to go home! And I can't swim!" Tears sliding down her cheeks, she shivered in a sudden gust of wind. Autumn was nearly over, she had to get home soon or she'd freeze. But how? She had no idea where she was. If only Cornelius was here, he could fly her back.

A gurgling sound made Thumbelina lift her head and wipe her eyes. A huge tortoise was swimming nearby and looking at her curiously. Sitting up straighter, Thumbelina asked "Please, can you carry me to shore? I really need to go home." Hardly a minute later, feet on solid ground again, she thanked the tortoise and began walking through the reeds and grasses in search of a clearing or a landmark that she knew.


	3. Section 3

**Lost**

Over the next few days Thumbelina grew increasingly discouraged. She'd never gone anywhere without Mother or Jim, and was finding it impossible to know even which direction she ought to travel in. She was hungry, and the nights were chilly. And she seemed to constantly gather a crowd of animals who were very curious about this tiny human lost in the woods. Some of the birds tried to help search for her home, but they either came up empty-winged or were too impulsive to listen properly to Thumbelina's description. Not that it would have been very helpful anyway. According to the birds there were _many_ farms with cows and chickens and old women and boys; and they hadn't the faintest idea which one belonged to her. Trying a different tactic, Thumbelina asked if the birds could find Cornelius, explaining that he would know how to get her home; but so far the fairy man had not been located.

Nine days after waking up on the toad boat the first frost hit, and the following day snow fell. The remaining birds flew south, and Thumbelina wished she could go with them and escape the cold. Coughing, she was trudging up a hill in the dim afternoon sunlight when something unusual caught her eye. _It was a boot_. A huge boot with a thick sock sticking out of it! Moving as quickly as her stiff limbs would allow, Thumbelina scrambled up to the boot and buried herself in the sock. While this helped cut the chill, she knew it wasn't a permanent solution; and looking out over the frozen landscape she despaired of making it through the winter or ever finding her family again.

Jim sat mutely at the kitchen table, gazing out the window as his supper lay untouched. Since Lina's disappearance a month ago, both he and his mother had spent countless frantic hours searching for their beloved girl; and Jim had officially abandoned any thought of leaving to crew on a ship. The young man had looked in every possible cranny of the farm, the surrounding fields, their favorite places in the woods. He even questioned people in the town, though commonsense dictated that Lina couldn't possibly have traveled that far.

As the days passed the house was too quiet, and the old woman's good food tasted like sawdust. Jim had lost count of the times he'd thought he'd heard Lina singing—only to see a bird fly away. Then the snow arrived, and Mother lost all hope that they would ever see Thumbelina again; she knew such a tiny girl couldn't possibly survive the winter without shelter. The brown-haired boy did what he could to comfort his mother in the face of his own grief; inside however, Jim stubbornly clung to the belief that Lina was alive and he continued searching, though with less and less hope.

 **Mrs. Fieldmouse's House**

Thumbelina yawned, eyes still mostly closed. She was so warm, and in her half-awake state the presence of blankets and sounds of someone moving pots made her think she was home again. When she opened her eyes however, the person in the little kitchen was not Mother, but a mouse! _Oh no, this is like the toads all over again!_ She thought, but when the furry creature turned to look at her with soft brown eyes Thumbelina relaxed a little. "Oh good, you're awake," the mouse bustled over and handed Thumbelina a steaming mug of tea. "Here, drink this. Poor dear, thank goodness I was coming back from a friend's and found you! You were nearly frozen solid, whatever made you think you could spend the winter in that old boot?"

After taking a grateful sip of the sweet tea, Thumbelina replied. "I've been lost, I was just trying to get out of the weather and I must have fallen asleep. Thank you, thank you for saving me." The mouse sat next to her, "Of course. What is your name dear? I'm Mrs. Fieldmouse." " My name is Thumbelina." "Well now Thumbelina, why don't you tell me where you're from and how you got lost just as winter arrived?"

Sitting in the warm room, a blanket around her shoulders and the mug— _a mug my size, can you imagine!_ —in her hands; Thumbelina told the mouse her whole story: about her mother and Jim, how she met the fairy prince, getting kidnapped by the toads, and wandering through the woods without the faintest idea how to get home. Mrs. Fieldmouse listened sympathetically; but when Thumbelina finished her story by thanking her for her hospitality and saying she really must be on her way the mouse spoke up. "I'm mighty sorry Thumbelina, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until spring to find your family." "Spring!" "Yes. Deary, you would freeze out there, even if you did know how to get home." Tears slid down Thumbelina's cheeks as she thought of Mother, who must be terribly worried, and Jim. Oh, how she wished she could see Jim! Mrs. Fieldmouse put a paw on the girl's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you can stay here with me, and winter will be over before you know it." Thumbelina looked up, "That's very kind of you, but I couldn't possibly impose—" The mouse interrupted firmly. "Nonsense, where else would you go? Besides, it's only me here and, frankly, I would be glad of some company." Though disheartened, the girl also felt very relieved. "Alright, thank you."

Though she missed her family terribly, Thumbelina enjoyed the winter days with Mrs. Fieldmouse. For the first time in the girl's life all of the household items were her size, and she delighted in such simple things as being able to use a fork or help her hostess with the chores. The mouse taught her how to cook and sew, and in the evenings Thumbelina would sing for her as she knitted by the fireplace. The tiny girl also went with Mrs. Fieldmouse on social excursions, and met a great deal of creatures who lived in underground homes nearby.

One such neighbor was the blind Mr. Mole, who—as Mrs. Fieldmouse explained to Thumbelina—was very rich. Thumbelina thought the mole was nice, and he certainly loved her singing. As the months passed, Mrs. Fieldmouse noticed how Mr. Mole looked when Thumbelina visited; by and by she got the idea that Thumbelina should marry the mole. After all, she'd only met this Cornelius once, and she couldn't marry this Jim even if she _did_ find him again. No, she would be much happier—certainly well-cared for—with Mr. Mole. Secretly, the mouse began to plan.


	4. Section 4

**A Wedding, an Escape, and a Reunion**

It was the beginning of March before Thumbelina found out about Mrs. Fieldmouse's plans. " _Marry the mole?_ " "Yes! Think about it dear, it really isn't going to work with these other boys; Mr. Mole likes you and he would take very good care of you. I'd marry him myself if I could." Thumbelina wrung her hands as she paced around the little kitchen. "But how could I possibly marry Mr. Mole? I don't _love_ him! Yes, he is very kind and a good friend, but I can't marry someone I don't love!" Mrs. Fieldmouse turned from stirring the pot and waved her spoon at the girl. "Doesn't my opinion matter? I saved you and took care of you all winter. You have your _future_ to think about. Now, take my advice and marry Mr. Mole."

Thumbelina was starting to think maybe Mrs. Fieldmouse wasn't quite as good a friend as she'd thought. But what if the mouse was right, and she never found her home or saw Cornelius again? She didn't even know how she felt about the fairy man anymore. _Jim_. Thumbelina blinked back tears. _It would never work with him anyway_. She technically was still lost, and Mrs. Fieldmouse had been very helpful—she couldn't impose on her forever. Maybe she _should_ marry the mole.

Thumbelina stood in the entryway, listening to the music for her cue to walk down the aisle past the rows of spectators, which included Mrs. Fieldmouse. After several weeks of preparation, the tiny girl was going to marry Mr. Mole. Having locked away her emotions, she saw this as a rational decision to procure a livelihood for herself which, while far from ideal, was better than marrying that toad or wandering in the wilderness on her own.

But as she walked down the aisle in her poufy white dress, all Lina could hear was Jim's voice in her mind. How proud he was the first time he introduced her to his friends, telling her tall tales about pirates and treasure, asking her which flowers she loved most (he later planted them), cracking jokes, telling her what life was like before she came, discussing their dreams.

As Lina reached the priest and Mr. Mole, the ache in her heart grew overwhelming. Maybe Jim would never marry her; maybe he would go on a trip and meet some girl, as she feared. But he'd _always_ been there for her; and right now—as she was dimly aware of the priest asking if she would marry Mr. Mole—Lina wanted to see Jim again more than anything. She _had_ to see him. And she couldn't do that if she was married to the mole. "No." The audience gasped, and the priest leaned forward anxiously. "I beg your pardon?" "No." Thumbelina said again. "I am very sorry, but I can't marry Mr. Mole. I don't love him." The crowd was in an uproar, over which Lina could hear Mr. Mole's confused protests and Mrs. Fieldmouse's angry objections. Overwhelmed, the tiny girl gathered up her skirts and ran, with the mouse and the mole charging after her.

With no idea where she was going or what she would do, Lina dashed through the maze of tunnels, shouts not far behind her. _Was that sunlight?_ Stopping abruptly, she looked again at the upwardly slanting tunnel of one of Mr. Mole's treasure caverns that contained enormous piles of jewels and gold. A small hole at the top was letting in a shaft of beautiful sunlight, and the girl wasted no time scrambling up. Her feet dislodged some of the treasure, sending it flying down the slope towards the crowd; who had nearly caught her. While Lina hoped no one was hurt, she didn't dare stop, tearing her dress as she finally pulled herself out of the tunnel and into the light.

Jim walked slowly through the forest, hardly noticing the melting ice or blades of grass poking through the rotting snow to signal spring. He was returning home from the city half a day's walk away, where he'd filed an application to crew on a ship later that summer. Mother had finally persuaded him to follow his dream of exploring the world; the boy having been reluctant to leave her alone, especially with Thumbelina still missing. It had been five months since he'd seen his beloved Lina, and Jim felt as though all the joy had been sucked out of his world. Now he was battling himself about moving on with his life—well, trying to—and holding out for her. But even Jim could hardly make himself believe that she was alive after months of snow; and he increasingly listened to the part of him that whispered she was gone forever.

A warbling sound interrupted his thoughts, and briefly Jim's heart lifted. Lina. _No, it'll only be a bird, it's just another damn bird_ , he thought bitterly. But as he rounded the bottom of a small hill he heard it again, clearer this time. "Lina!" Heart beating wildly, he moved as fast as he dared, plunging through scraggly bushes and looking behind trees as he followed the sound of that beautiful voice he thought he'd never hear again.

She was standing in front of a little hollow and wearing a ragged dress; eyes closed as she poured out her song, hands spread towards the sun. Jim halted a little ways away, too overwhelmed to speak. The tiny girl must have heard his footsteps though, because her eyes flew open and she gasped. "Jim! Oh Jim, it's you!" The brown-haired boy fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he gathered up the beautiful girl. "Lina! What happened? I missed you—I was so worried, we thought—how did you survive?" Jim beamed as she hugged his thumb fiercely, her cheeks wet as well. "The toads kidnapped me, I ran away and got lost and then Mrs. Fieldmouse took me in, but then everyone wanted me to marry Mr. Mole and I couldn't so I ran out here!" Thumbelina decided not to mention Cornelius; that seemed so long ago, Jim was what was important now. Putting aside her frustrations with the size difference and worries about his feelings, she focused on her joy of finally seeing him again. "I missed you—and Mother, I wanted to go home so badly, but I couldn't find the way. I am so glad you found me Jim, I've missed you so much!"

Overjoyed at having his Lina back, Jim wished fervently that he could put his arms around her. Instead, he lifted the girl and gently cupped her against his cheek, closing his eyes and sighing with relief. Jim felt her spread her tiny arms against his face, and could have sworn she pressed her minute lips to his skin. Jim pulled away, still holding her. "I'd better get you home, you're totally freezing." Unbuttoning the top of his coat, he carefully placed Lina in his shirt pocket. "Mother is going to be so excited," he smiled, not wanting to take his eyes off her for fear she'd vanish again. Nestling gratefully in the warm cloth, Lina smiled back as she looked up at her huge boy beginning their journey home, happy.

 **Homecoming and a Letter**

When Jim returned home shouting that he'd found Lina, Mother burst into tears and the whole household had erupted in a joyful reunion. The old woman fussed over the petite girl, feeding her soup and tucking her into a new bed. Lina came down with a cold for a little while, during which Mother could scarcely focus on anything else. And if Jim had been protective of Lina before her disappearance it was nothing compared to now. He put locks on all the windows, and insisted on keeping the girl's bed in his room so he could ensure her safety. After the whole ordeal Lina was more than happy to stay in Jim's or Mother's sight at all times; preferably in Jim's shirt pocket.

Though relieved to be home with her family, the tiny girl's joy was tainted slightly. The glimmers of feelings for Jim that she'd had before and during her prolonged absence grew steadily; and she struggled to hide her sadness about the impracticality of her love. She told herself that it was better to focus on the wonderful things and enjoy the ways she _could_ be with Jim. But then her thoughts would wander to when Jim found her in the forest, and she had tried to kiss his cheek. She hadn't been red only from the cold—as Jim had assumed—rather, she'd been wondering how it would feel to have his lips against her own. As the spring went by, Lina was unaware that her darling Jim was having the same struggle.

The blue-eyed young man was so glad to have Thumbelina home that for awhile he was concerned just with spending time together as they always had—though with a lot more caution. He took her to town, they explored the woods, and talked in the garden. The little family also resumed their nightly reading, to everyone's delight. Soon however, those unsettling feelings started to come back, and Jim didn't know _what_ to think. It was hard to know if Lina's joy stemmed solely from being home, or if she smiled at him that way for another reason. It did not escape his attention that she no longer asked about fairy people or even looked at the book. For his part, Jim found himself looking at her more than was strictly necessary, and thinking things that most definitely were _not_. He tried to ignore his feelings by paying more attention to other girls; but he was always, unintentionally, comparing them to Lina, and they never made his heart sing with a simple smile.

It was mid-June, and the little family was very busy on their farm when a letter addressed to Jim arrived from the city. The young man stared at it for a long moment before remembering to thank the delivery boy, making his way inside slowly. In the excitement of finding Lina and bringing her home he had briefly forgotten about his application; and when he'd remembered it he wasn't sure how he felt. It was his big dream, and right now—as his hands were shaking and he searched for Mother—he _really_ hoped it was an acceptance letter; but he also didn't want to leave Lina. They had, of course, explained to her about his application and she'd seemed supportive, besides, it was intangible and unknown. At least, it was then. But now…

Mother was outside tending the garden with Thumbelina when Jim found them, and the old woman knit her brows at the young man's expression. "Jim, is something wrong?" Wordlessly, Jim sat down and handed her the envelope. The old woman smiled upon seeing the address. "Oh Jim! They've finally gotten back to you!" She took a hairpin and quickly slit the envelope, then handed the letter to Jim; who read it carefully. "Well? What did they say?" Mother asked. Lina too, was searching Jim's face for a verdict. She wanted him to be happy, and so she fervently hoped he'd been accepted, even though she'd miss him terribly. Jim looked up with a smile, "I get to go. I've been accepted as a crew member, we're sailing at the end of July."

Amid Mother's cheering and being pulled into a tight hug, the boy's eyes briefly met Lina's, making her breath catch. _He seems torn, but he should be happy! He's wanted to do this for so long. Unless…_ The tiny girl's thoughts were scattered by the old woman's flurry of questions, which Jim used the letter to answer before Mother insisted on reading it for herself. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Lina made her way over to Jim and squeezed his thumb tightly when he picked her up. "Congratulations Jim!" she smiled at him, but he saw the traces of sadness on her face and wondered for the millionth time if her reasons were the same as his.


	5. Section 5

**For You**

Jim hurried to help his fellow crewmembers drop the anchor and secure the ship at the docks. Everyone was excited for the first resupply, though the blue-eyed teen wasn't quite as jubilant as the rest. As his feet landed on soil, Jim was preoccupied with memories and thoughts that had irked him the entire voyage. Ever since getting his acceptance letter things had been different between him and Lina. While she verbally expressed her happiness for him, it was obvious that she was upset, and—probably without meaning to—she pulled away. Even if she'd been acting normal their relating with one another probably still would have been difficult, since Jim didn't just see her as a dear friend anymore yet knew the sheer idiocy of telling this to a girl the size of his thumb. This was made worse by his suspicion—or was it just hopeful longing?—that her feelings had changed too. Maybe he was just totally projecting meaning onto her behavior that only stemmed from missing a friend. Jim shook his head dejectedly as he followed his crewmate Silver into the township. It was hopeless.

A few hours later Jim and Silver were walking hurriedly along the beach, eyes scanning the cliffs eagerly. They were _supposed_ to be heading back to the ship, but the boys had heard some gossip in town and decided to investigate, though it was taking way too long. _It's probably total hogwash_ , Jim thought. He was just about to tell Silver they'd better head back when they rounded one more outcropping and finally saw the cave.

Hauling themselves inside, Jim's eyes widened and he immediately understood why the locals told stories of a supernatural cave that (supposedly) could grant the right person their heart's desire. The interior glowed strangely, and was covered in a map-like sprawl of unusual symbols and markings. Of course, the same story-tellers also claimed nobody had ever gotten it to work, and more than a few had come out touched in the head, as a result people stopped going in the cave. But Jim was curious, so he'd decided to come despite the supposed risks.

His heart panged briefly as Lina appeared unbidden into his consciousness, along with the thought of how fun it would be to have her on such an adventure with him. Tracing his hands along the markings, Jim thought absentmindedly what Lina might say about them, how she'd like the shape of this one, how she'd certainly notice the way a tendril curled downwards and almost touched a little plain rock that would be just the right height for her to climb onto without assistance. Bending over, Jim moved to pick up said rock, only to grunt in surprise when he couldn't lift it off the ground. _That's ridiculous, it's smaller than my hand!_ He tried again, same result, then added a second hand and adjusted his position, unintentionally rotating slightly. Suddenly, the rock swiveled and all of the markings in the cavern flared with light, causing Jim and Silver to yelp and cover their eyes. When they finally opened them, the boys had to reclose and reopen them several times to be sure they weren't imagining things.

A rippling image had appeared between two rock pillars, and when it settled into a clear picture Jim gasped loudly. _It was a vision of Lina_. He stood for a moment unable to move, or breathe, or think; just staring at the little figure asleep in her walnut shell bed. It had to be some sort of trick, she was hundreds of miles away, it couldn't actually be showing him—well, what he wanted more than anything in the world—as if she was just on the other side of a window. Suddenly, Lina rolled over in her sleep, making Jim jump with surprise. Taking a deep breath, the youth reached out a hand only to inhale sharply as it passed through the supposed barrier like air. His mind made up, Jim stepped forward and disappeared from the cave.

Instantly, he found himself standing by Lina's bed, but what really shocked him was that _everything was huge_. Glancing around the room, Jim's jaw dropped as he realized that somehow he had literally entered his beloved girl's world: he was tiny just like her, and standing _on_ the windowsill. Shaking his head in wonder, Jim brought his attention back to the sleeping girl— _they were the same size!_ —who was starting to stir. "Lina!" He gently touched her shoulder, marveling that this simple gesture was even possible. "Lina, wake up!" Holding his breath, his face broke into a grin as her eyelids slowly parted and then widened abruptly as she registered his presence. "Jim?" Briefly illuminated by a smile, her face crumpled as she wrung her hands agitatedly, refusing to look at him. "No no no, not another dream, please, it's too hard…" Alarmed, Jim placed both of his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the brown-haired girl's gasp at his touch as he shook her slightly.

"Lina! You're not dreaming! Please, it's me, Jim, I…I don't really understand what happened but I went through some sort of doorway and now I'm your size!" He stopped his rambling, trying to catch his breath. Without thinking, he brushed the little singer's hair behind her ear; cupping her cheek as her eyes finally met his. The tiny teenagers simply stared at one another, and all Jim could think about was how beautiful she really was. Wordlessly, Lina climbed carefully out of the bed and moved to stand in front of him, gripping Jim's hand the entire time. "Jim?" He swallowed hard, "I-it's me, Lina."

She beamed at him, and in that instant Jim leaned forward and kissed her like he'd wanted to for nearly a year. Time and location were rendered meaningless as they embraced, hearts pounding as their lips met repeatedly and the painful longings melted away.

After a long while they separated, breathless and smiling. Caressing Lina's face, Jim quickly kissed her again before pulling away to really look at her. He couldn't get enough of all the little details, like the speckled colors in her eyes, which had been unseen when she was no taller than his thumb. The size-difference recollection effectively brought him back to the reality that this was only a temporary situation. Unless…

"What if I stayed?" Jim blurted out, not thinking about the difficulties, just his desire to be with her, whatever it took. For Jim, there was no going back on his feelings.

"What?" Lina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Gripping her hands and bringing them up to rest on his chest, Jim repeated: "What if I stayed?" Mouth open, Lina stared at him. "You'd do that for me?" The boy nodded. "Yes. I mean, Lina look at us, we're the same size, it's a miracle. Somehow, I'm in your world now and if I stay we could—we could be together." He watched anxiously as a flurry of emotions played across her face, and she spoke hesitantly. "Jim, I've loved you for so long, and…being this small isn't easy. It was hard enough when you were there to protect me, how on earth would Mother care for two people this size? I—we, it's just…" Heart sinking, Jim struggled to speak against Lina's logic, the impracticality.

"I was so afraid I'd never be able to tell you how I felt, and that even if you felt the same for me it would be pointless. And now that I know, now that we're like this, how can I go back?" Sighing quietly, he stepped away from the beautiful creature, scanning the room absent-mindedly in a desperate attempt not to look at her, because if he did he knew he'd loose it. "Jim—," Lina's voice and hands on his arm seemed impossibly far away as Jim stared back across the windowsill, a small smile forming on his face even as he couldn't believe he didn't think of this sooner.

" _Jim_ ", Lina shook his arm violently, finally bringing the boy back to his senses. "Please listen to me. I—" Said boy finally whirled around to face her, eyes lit up. "The portal!"

"The—what?"

"The portal! Where I just came from! Lina," Jim could have jumped up and down he was so excited, "What if you went back through it with me? You might become human-sized like how I shrank when I came here!" Seeing the girl's nervousness, he added in a placating tone, "Please let's just try, and if it doesn't work then we'll come right back here and I'll stay. I love you Lina." Eyes glistening with unshed tears, she nodded swiftly, and together they joined hands before stepping anxiously through the portal.


	6. Section 6

**In the Garden**

Mother sat in her rocking chair, gazing forlornly around the silent house, acutely aware that any day now Jim would return home. And what in the world was she going to say to him? Waking up a few weeks ago to find that Thumbelina had vanished for the second time had thrown the old woman into a panic; now, in addition to her grief and fears for the tiny girl she dreaded having to tell her adopted son the news that she knew would break his heart.

A few hours later the old woman startled awake from an unplanned nap, holding her breath to listen for that sound again before smiling faintly. Sure enough, that was her Jim, shouting jubilantly somewhere outside. With contradictory emotions washing over her, she rose and stepped through the door, Jim's name on her lips. It went unspoken however, as Mother stood in total shock at his companion, a graceful young woman in a blue dress with long honey-brown hair and a large smile. " _Thumbelina_?" She whispered, afraid uttering the word would somehow make it untrue; cause the girl to vanish right before her eyes.

"Mother!" Thumbelina cried, rushing forward to embrace the kind woman as she'd wanted to her entire life. "Mother, it's me!" Tears streamed down the elder woman's face upon hearing the familiar voice she'd thought was lost forever. Setting aside her confusion and disbelief—for the moment—Mother held her daughter and reached out a hand for Jim, who'd been watching the reunion with a teary smile; in an instant the family was finally whole and together again.

Jim and his Lina were married in the garden soon after their return, amid blooming flowers and cheering friends; Mother beaming as she watched them exchange their vows. Every time he looked at his dearest, Jim was so thankful he'd gone on that sea voyage; bringing him to the woman who'd brightened his days from the moment she'd stepped out of the flower petals and into his heart.


End file.
